Cheesy Family
by YourFairytale
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine take their daughter, Charlie, to Disney World and Sebastian scoffs at the families in matching outfits.


**Note**: There's a little doodle that goes along with this in my info. :)

...

"How cheesy." Sebastian scoffed as they walked through the gates of the crowded Magic Kingdom, noticing a family with matching ears and matching shirts.

"Hmm?" Blaine looked up from their excited, chattering daughter, letting his eyes drift over to the family, he scoffed himself. "Oh please. That's adorable." He grinned at his husband.

Sebastian just chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay, whatever. But I'll tell you right here and now, we're not doing that." He said, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine just rolled his eyes, nodding. "Okay, okay. Mmhm. Sure, honey." He said with a grin still on his face.

"We're not." Sebastian mumbled.

Blaine shook his head, rolling his eyes again as they made their way through the crowd, walking down Main Street, their seven year old daughter stopped, squeezing Sebastian's hand, gasping. "Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy! Look!" She jumped up and down, pointing to one of the display windows of one of the shops.

"What, what, what, baby?" He asked, matching her enthusiasm as he looked to where she was pointing.

"Daddy look! Minnie Mouse ears! They have a bow and everything! Daddy can I pleeeeeeeeeease get Minnie Mouse ears?" She tugged on his arm excitedly, pulling them closer to the window, both of them following behind her. "Oh and look! Mickey Mouse ears! Daddy you could get Mickey Mouse ears!" She exclaimed. A cheeky grin appearing on Blaine's face as he exchanged looks with Sebastian. Sebastian started shaking his head. "Oh baby, Daddy-"

"Daddy would love to." Blaine interjected, giving Sebastian a look, tugging on Charlie's hand gently, which caused her to tug on Sebastian's. Sebastian just rolled his eyes as he was pulled into the store. He was fully prepared to argue that no, they would not be that cheesy family in the matching hats and shirts all of the time on their vacation. But when you have the two people you love the most in the world giving you puppy dog eyes, what are you supposed to do? He couldn't say no to Blaine, those golden puppy eyes could get him to do whatever. And of course their daughter just had to have the same exact pair of eyes and Blaine wasted no time teaching her how to get what she wanted from Sebastian.

After a long after of watching parades, meeting characters and princesses, they all three walked along hand in hand like they did the whole day (except when they'd spot a character, then Charlie would let go of their hands and take off, Blaine not far behind) Sebastian was honestly having one of the best days of his life, while he was having fun, definitely, the best parts of the day were when he would just focus on watching his husband and daughter, like how excited they both got when they met Mickey Mouse, their expressions pretty much exactly the same or just listening to them chatter together and how excited they were and about all of the things they had done, like now as they were leaving to go back to the room for a while. Sebastian was completely tuned out on their surroundings and just focused on them, he smile fondly at them as they walked.

Blaine held onto the Mickey-shaped balloon that Charlie just_ had_ to have, hair was a little messy under his ear-hat, his gel not stopping the Florida heat from letting his curls break free. His hazel eyes sparkling as he looked down at his daughter, listening to her excitedly go on and on about meeting Rapunzel and how amazing it was. Charlotte definitely was a mini Blaine; her sparkling hazel eyes, her dark out of control curly hair, her excitement for everything. Sometimes when he watched them like this, his love for them threatened to make his heart to explode. It overwhelmed him; how lucky he is. He would do anything for those two. Even be that cheesy family with the matching hats and shirts. (Which Blaine had _insisted_ they get for every day they were there, with a smirk.)


End file.
